No Honor Amongst Theives
by Captain Spontaneous
Summary: First Fanfic! YAY! I'm making it up as I go, so I haven't got a summary at the moment, but please read and enjoy! And Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

PotC and all it's characters belong to the Mouse, because unfortunately, He is too big to fit into standard mouse-traps.  
  
Aah, first fanfics, aren't they lovely? Yes, so very, very fun. I'll just let you all know right now; this fic has taken a while to get off the ground. I kept telling myself I'd write it, and then... I'd lose my nerve. Anyway, Hope you like it, and happy reading!  
  
.... Oh! By the way, this starts just after the movie ends. Okay, no more interruptions, on with the show!  
  
Homecoming  
  
...We got something never saw before, Their jaws dropping to the floor, Steel baby, sword and sin.  
  
Rebels born without a care... ...only to fly where eagles dare...  
Ride the Wind  
  
Tortuga.  
  
Possibly the most wretched port in the whole of the Caribbean, thus making it the favorite hiding place of every type of criminal on this side of the world. It was a treasury of ill-gotten goods, stolen treasures, and forbidden delights. If something could be found, you could almost certainly find it in Tortuga. For a price, of course. Murderers, bandits, deserters, and worst of all, (depending on your viewpoint) pirates, all found this hell-hole to be more of a haven.  
  
Not the least among them was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
The eccentric pirate was somewhat of a celebrity amongst the inhabitants of the port, a fact which he enjoyed very much. His recent adventure of rescuing a governor's daughter and fighting off mutineers to regain his ship only added to his substantial list of triumphs. This of course, made him the talk of the town, which would not be called a good thing by most people. But then, Captain Jack Sparrow was not most people, and he enjoyed being the object of attention, both good and bad.  
  
Perhaps this was why certain persons were inclined to call him egotistical.  
  
Not that he cared.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was standing at the wheel of The Black Pearl, gently steering his beloved ship towards the looming bulk of Tortuga. The newly risen sun floated high in the air, casting a cheery light over everything, and gentle waves lapped against the bow. Sea birds called and wheeled about overhead. Jack smiled as a warm breeze blew past him, tossing his wild hair about. One hand rested comfortably on the wheel of his ship, the other in his pocket, stroking the worn wood of his compass.  
  
It was a strange little thing, not pointing in the direction compasses were supposed to point. It instead, as far as he could figure, pointed in the direction of whatever he most wanted. It had never steered him wrong yet, and he never parted with it. (At least, not if he could help it.)  
  
Jack turned the wheel slightly, guiding The Pearl into the bay. As the ship drew closer to shore, a miniature flotilla of small boats manned by children of varying ages appeared in the waters, racing to greet the larger ship. They all raised flags of varying bright colors, some even had likenesses of the Black Flag flown proudly by the Pearl.  
  
He grinned and waved jauntily at them. The gesture was returned by a spattering of cheers and waving. Jack continued to smile, as he watched the children playfully race the Pearl. They were the spawn of pirates like him. Young hellions born with the sea in their blood and a thirst for adventure, boys and girls alike. He watched them talk amongst themselves and smiled. They acted out what they saw in this town, fighting, sailing their little crafts, and generally being as lawless as their illegitimate parents. They would never say they didn't have an interesting childhood. Growing bored with their game, they maneuvered their little vessels away as The Pearl came into the dock.  
  
Seeing that his ship was properly tied to the dock, Jack disembarked, strolling down the docks as if he owned the very world. He certainly thought he did. Jack wandered down the main street, glad to be back and wondering what to do first. He immediately thought of his favorite strumpets, but then he remembered the not-so-warm welcome they'd given him last time. Wincing at the memory, Jack decided to wait a bit before seeking out any pleasurable company. Perhaps after something to drink... Yes, that was a good idea. Smiling delightedly, Jack meandered off towards his favorite bar, where he bought himself a pint of rum and sat down at a back table. He sighed happily; watching drunkards fight and listening to the endless absurdities of bar talk.  
  
It was good to be back.  
  
-bows- Yes, I know, 'tis a short little thing. Mostly because of the lack of dialogue, I suppose. Don't worry, the next one'll be longer, I promise! Hope you liked it! -cough-REVIEW!-cough- Yeah, I did put some song lyrics at the top. I intend to do that on every chapter, as I usually listen to music while thinking up my strange ideas. That's all for now. Oh, and review!  
C.S. 


	2. Chapter 2: Friends in Low Places

The Mouse isn't affected by rodent poison either...  
  
Ah, second chapter! More song lyrics and character bits. Still no plot, that's in the next one. Please be patient and thanks! –cough- REVIEW! -cough-  
  
Friends in Low Places  
  
...And it's me, I know I know my name 'cause I say it proud Everything I want I always do.  
  
Looking for the right track Always on the wrong track But are you catching all these Tracks that I'm laying down for you?...  
  
...then I'm happy and I'm sad But it's all good, 'Cause it's not that complicated I'm just misunderstood...  
Misunderstood  
  
Earlier that morning...  
  
A girl of about eighteen paced restlessly on the balcony of her house. The cotton shift she'd slept in was blown about her feet by a cool breeze from the ocean. Her reddish hair shone in the moonlight, and her green eyes roved the shining water. The sun had not yet risen, but she'd awoken early, as was her custom, to watch it rise. She was luckier than most in this horrid city, but she didn't feel lucky at the moment. She felt trapped.  
  
She sighed, gazing out across the darkened ocean, remembering last night's angry voices. Her father had been even worse than usual...  
  
"Erin! Why must you insist on bein' late for supper e'ery day?!" He shouted, spraying food across the table. "Da, you know I was just making sure my boat was tied..." she replied quietly as she closed the door she'd entered through. "Like hell you were! You were visitin' that little friend of yours weren't you? The thief... She's wanted by the Dons you know?!" He yelled at her. Erin cringed. "Da, I was only checking on my boat..." He fumed, growing red in the face. "Your boat, your boat, always with tha' stinkin' boat! You know, maybe I should just sell it, we could use the money." He snarled at her. Erin grew white in the face. "No Da! Please don't..." "Well what then? Want me ta turn your little thief pal in? I'm sure the Don's will be glad ta get their hands on the little wench!" He spat, his face growing redder by the minute. "Aye, I think I will!" he growled, getting up from his chair and searching for his pistol. Now furious herself, Erin stood and yelled back at her father. "Leave Kaia alone! She's not done anything to you!" Erin's father whirled around, grabbing her by the wrist. He glared at her, then asked in a deceptively quiet tone. "How old are ye girl?" Erin glared back, green eyes flashing. "I'm eighteen in two months." His eyes narrowed. "Really?" He seemed to mull this over, and then said decisively, "I'll have to find you a husband then." "WHAT?!" She'd practically screamed. "You heard me! I'll not have a whore for a daughter. You won't disgrace yourself like your mother." He shouted. "My mother was not a whore!" Erin shouted back. Immediately she knew she'd gone too far. The look on her father's face was frightening. He backhanded her across the face, shouting. "Get to your room! I can't stand your face! Get out! Get OUT!" She'd stumbled up to her room, too stunned to even cry.  
  
Erin was dragged back to reality by the sound of padding footsteps beneath her. She looked down at the street, and found a small, crouched figure hurrying along towards her, followed by two even smaller ones. "Kaia!" She called softly, recognizing the little thief.  
  
The thief stopped in her tracks, glanced up at Erin, then turned to the two little figures, who nodded and turned back the way they'd come. She disappeared for a moment as she climbed the trellis near the balcony, then flopped over the edge, grinning like a maniac. Kaia was slight of figure, with blue-gray eyes and brown hair that sported highlights from living outdoors her whole life. She wore simple cotton breeches and a shirt that may have been white at one time, over which she constantly had a ragged looking old coat, which was much too big for her. "Surprise ya?" She asked happily.  
  
"Kaia what are you doing here?!" Erin whispered urgently. "Da will shoot you as soon as look at you! And you brought others with you too? What are you thinking?!" She was genuinely worried for the thief. She'd saved Kaia's life once, and the two had been best friends ever since, despite their age difference. Kaia didn't even know her real age, but Erin guessed she was around 14.  
  
Kaia continued to grin. "I'm botherin' you, ta answer yer first question, and yes, Flak and Jarvis came along, and I was thinking..." Kaia trailed off, and her grinning stopped. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Erin's face. "Tha' bastard hitting you again?" She asked, with the air of someone asking for the time, though there was malice in her eyes when she said it.  
  
Erin's hand flew to her cheek, and she ran into her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. An ugly-looking bruise was appearing on her cheek. She inhaled sharply. Had he really hit her that hard? Erin whirled around to find Kaia standing by her bed. "He... erm... well, he..." she tried to find a way to explain this to her friend.  
  
Kaia looked at her, and replied to her mumblings. "You don' have ta lie. I know he hits you. You don' even have to tell me anything, if you want. But..." She smiled slightly. "You should have some fun. Especially after that sort of thing... You know..." she put a finger to her chin, as if in thought. "I'm pretty sure I saw a ship comin' in... maybe we could go down and watch it, from up close..." Erin looked positively delighted at this prospect, so Kaia decided to play it for all it was worth. She heaved a theatrical sigh and made a face not unlike that of a kicked puppy. "... but you wouldn't wan' to, you don' even want ta tell me what's wrong..." She sighed loudly again, and glanced over her shoulder at Erin, who was now smiling.  
  
Erin smiled and hugged Kaia from behind. "Oh Kaia, thank you! You always know how to cheer me up. Thank you so much!" Kaia gasped in Erin's stranglehold, wheezing "I'll thank you if you let me breathe... I am rather fond of it ya know..." Erin grinned, dropping Kaia from the bear hug, and ran out of the room, saying "I'll be right back!" Kaia watched her go and smiled. Erin deserved a better life, but for now...  
  
Kaia looked around at Erin's room. There were many articles of silver, and she was sure that some wouldn't be missed. Kaia picked up a slightly bent hand mirror and stuffed it away in the folds of her overly long coat. She chuckled to herself. For now, Kaia would concentrate on bettering her own....  
  
A few hours later found the girls in Erin's boat, sailing out into the harbor. In that time, Kaia had learned of all that had happened the night before, and was thinking on it. Or rather, planning on it. She was a scheming little kit, and now she had something to work with. She stared out across the waves, not really seeing anything but her imaginings.  
  
Erin, now dressed in knee-high breeches and a slightly ripped shirt, sat by the tiller, steering the small sailboat out into the bay. Sailing her little boat always had a calming affect on her; she often sailed the bay simply to escape her father's ranting. Now however, she and Kaia were on the much more exciting mission of watching for an incoming ship. A ship arriving was always exciting, because they brought all manner of things, but a pirate ship, (What Kaia guessed the ship to be) was infinitely better than a merchant ship, because they brought more money, goods, and interesting stories than any other ships. Whenever she could, Erin would find a place at a bar to listen to the pirates and their tales. Most of them were completely impossible, but she found the pirates much more entertaining than the merchants, who only talked of making shipments on time and other boring things. And another thing, was if she had something to say, the pirates listened to her like an equal, where the merchants simply ignored her. Of course pirates also found her quite appealing, in ways she didn't want them to, so she rarely spoke to them, if ever.  
  
Erin's thoughtfulness was interrupted by Kaia, shouting to a boy who'd sailed up near them. "What goes on Tom?" She shouted while waving at him. The boy's reply was somewhat muted "Come to see the ship to land. You, Kaia? Is Erin there?" Kaia laughed, shouting back "Aye, she's here, We've come ta see the ship as well!" She glanced around, seeing other boats moving towards them from the shore. "Seems the whole town's turned out!" She laughed.  
  
From between all the small boats, children waved and called to each other, united in their excitement at the arrival of a ship. A veritable forest of small masts dotted the bay as the boats grouped together. The bulk of the ship, now becoming visible as morning fog cleared away, glided smoothly through the gentle waves. The group of boats split slowly down the middle, allowing the larger ship to pass through. All eyes eagerly scanned the ship, looking for the Black Flag that stood for adventure. A cheer went up as the children saw the flag, and the waved happily back at the man standing at the helm of the ship, some becoming so excited they fell into the water.  
  
Erin grinned at her friend, searching her pocket for some coins. "How do you always know Kaia?! A pirate ship it is!" Kaia was still staring after the ship, eyes wide in fascination. Erin tapped her friend on the shoulder, causing her to jump, and nearly capsize the boat "Whoa! Kaia, jeez, it's just a ship!" Erin said in exasperation, steadying the boat again. Kaia stared at Erin with a how-could-you-be-so-dense look on her face. "It's no' just a ship, it's the Black Pearl!"  
  
Erin stared at her friend, confused. "The what?" Kaia looked at the complete confusion plastered on her friend's face, and burst out laughing. She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, chuckling "Don' worry about it. Just get me back to shore, I've things to see to." Mentally she added 'Things you'll thank me for later.'  
  
Dun duhduh Dun! The Second chapter appears! Will Erin escape her abusive dad? What is Kaia up to? Who are Jarvis and Flak? And, more importantly, how does Jack Sparrow figure in all of this?! Tune in next time for some answers, and still more questions. Don'cha just loooove me for this? ;)  
C.S. 


End file.
